Duplicate Books
Books & Birdhouses is the 35th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Cody claims that wood-shop is an easy class, and he takes it, but he is bad at it. London steals Maddie's book idea and gets all the credit. Episode Summary The episode starts off as Cody and Zack getting new classes. Cody was getting a really advance Math class, but no one went to that class -- not even the teacher. He decides to take Zack's wood-shop class, but ends up figuring out that Zack is better than him in Wood-shop. When they are doing their final grade for wood-shop, Cody doesn't do such a good job on his project. Zack sacrifices himself to get Cody an A, that he won't mind getting another F. But Cody gives his project back, Zack gets his A and Cody gets a C. Meanwhile, London and Maddie have to do a story for school. London makes one, and shows it to Maddie, but London's story doesn't make sense. Maddie tells her the story, and London writes it down. Maddie gets a B for her story and London gets an A on her story. It seems that London wrote down everything that Maddie told her. At the end, when London is getting a prize and showing the kids the story that she supposedly made, she ends up getting sued for plagiarism when Maddie remembers that she accidentally added the story, and changed it around from a story that her mother used to tell her when she was little. So London still ended up paying for the fee. Memorable Quotes * "You want me to take an easy class, like Wood-shop?"- Cody Martin. * "It's not just a stupid box. It's got automatic drawers." - Zack Martin. Trivia * Cody was holding a piece of wood while he was in his suite, but at the next shot of him, the wood was on the table and not in his hands. * London can win a game of Solitaire, but yet she can't spell dog. * When London is reading the book to the little kids, the girl to the right of her (in the back) is mouthing out London's lines, "My name is Ivana, I live in the Tipton, it's a very special hotel." And also says her lines, "Scuse me, London's talking!" * When Zack and Cody are in wood-shop (Cody's first class), they are wearing completely different clothes when they get home (when Cody tells Carey that Zack gave him a demerit) * Sister Dominick tells Maddie that envy is one of the seven deadly sins, and Maddie then tells London that stealing is also a deadly sin, but it's not. The seven deadly sins are anger, envy, avarice (greed), sloth (laziness), gluttony (over indulgence), lust, and pride. * When they start the finals Cody is on the right side of Zack, but then a little while after he is on the left. * At the end when Zack gives Cody his clock with the eagle thing on top, they pan over to Zack, then back to Cody, and the eagle thing is gone, then they cut away, and when they pan back to Cody, one can see the eagle thing is back on the clock. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 2)